


Art class

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mortal AU, art class, its almost scary, so many weird artsit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, there was one person who Will thought looked neither normal, tattooed, spiritual nor crazy. <br/>Will was absolutely fascinated with this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art class

Will had no idea why on earth he had signed up for an art class. But he had. It was not like he was particularly artistic, he was just looking for something to keep him occupied, something else than his other studies. So art class it was.

There were all kinds of weird people there (and some assumingly normal of course). There was a group of three girls and one boy who looked so spiritual and wicca-like, Will was almost afraid he’d get bewitched or something if he got too close to them.

Then there were the guys and girls who looked like they used their bodies as paper when they wanted to draw but didn’t have any. They were covered in various tattoos and piercings, and most of them had some kind of crazy hair color.

The last group of weird artists in Will’s class was the one where the people looked quite normal, but if you tried to talk to them, you’d soon discover they were in an entirely different universe.

However, there was one boy who Will thought looked neither normal, tattooed, spiritual nor crazy. His hair was black, and he wore a T-shirt with a big skull and ripped, skinny jeans in the same color. He was pale, but his skin had an undertone of olive. He looked kind of emo, but there was still something about him Will found different from other emo kids he’d met. The boy’s eyes were dark brown with shadows underneath, and his expression was hard and not particularly friendly.

Will was absolutely fascinated with this boy.

The others avoided the kid, and so did the class’ teacher. He only walked over to him when he’d already been checking on the other students at least twice. But this didn’t seem to bother him. He just sat hunched over his drawing, moving the pencil over the paper with such grace, like it was something he had done since birth.

Will sat on the corner of one the long tables, one empty seat between him and the boy. The tip of the boy’s pencil broke.

“ _Figlio di Troia_!” he cursed under his breath, and threw down the broken pencil.

Will only recognized the language because he had been in the country once.

“Are you Italian?” he asked.

The boy looked up, and met his eyes briefly. Will noticed he had beautiful eyes.

“Yeah. I grew up there,” he answered. Will abandoned his seat to sit next to the Italian.

“Hi. I’m Will Solace,” he introduced himself.

“Nico di Angelo”, the boy answered.

“When did you move here, then?”

“My sister and I did after our mother died, ten years ago I guess”.

“Oh. You live with you sister then?”

“No, she’s dead too”.

Oh. Will felt like such a jerk, he mentally kicked himself.

“I’m really sorry”.

He didn’t know what else to say, as he did not even know Nico. The boy shrugged, trying to seem casual, and started searching for a pencil sharpener. Will glanced down at his drawing, and he couldn’t help but stare at it. It was the most beautiful and terrible drawing he had ever seen. It was not the motive. It was the way Nico di Angelo had captured emotion in his picture. And the emotion was clear: pain.

Will snatched the drawing before Nico could react.

“Hey, what the hell?” Nico snapped at him, and tried to take the drawing back before he could look closely at it.Will easily held it out of his reach.

“This is beautiful”, he said, awestruck. “Where did you learn to draw like this?”

He stared at Nico while he waited for an answer.

“Self-taught”, Nico mumbled, and Will let him snatch back his drawing.

“Well you’re an amazing artist”.

Nico met his eyes for a brief second, then he looked down. Will could have sworn he saw the boy blush before black hair covered the side of his face.

“Thanks”.

Will spotted a brown map next to Nico, and guessed he kept his other pictures in there. He took the map.

“Do you mind?”

Nico hesitated before he shook his head slightly. Will opened the map and took out a few pictures. They were mostly sketches, but some paintings too. They were very different, but all filled with the same emotions, so strong Will did not doubt they were real. He glanced up at Nico, who sat hunched over his drawing again. He had a feeling life had been more cruel to this boy than most, and he suddenly felt an urge to protect him. It was a strange feeling he didn’t recognize to ever have been this strong before.

He put the pictures back into the map, and looked at the watch on his wrist. They had five minutes left of class.

“Hey, Nico?”

Nico looked up.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna grab a coffee or something after this? I know a great place”.

The boy looked surprised. He blushed, and quickly looked down, the corners of his mouth twisting up in a faint smile.

“I- uh… yeah, I guess we could”.

Will beamed at him.

“Awesome! I’ll drive”.


End file.
